


Saturday Night Special

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [9]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gun Safety, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) finds something in Nikki’s drawer while putting away laundry.





	Saturday Night Special

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #38 Don’t mess with that, you’ll hurt yourself

(Y/n) was doing laundry. It was just a slow Saturday. Tommy and Nikki had gone out on a ride, but it had started to rain and they were waiting it out at Tommy’s place, leaving (Y/n) with the house to herself. So, she decided to do the laundry. Because that was exciting.

Her and Nikki had met right before his rehab stint. She was working as a waitress at a diner, and he was strung out in the back. She just talked to him, knowing who he was but not wanting him to think that she was an awful person who just wanted to talk to him because he was a rockstar. But they hit it off and she cried when she heard he had OD’ed.

A few months later, a sober Nikki was sitting at the same booth he always sat in when she worked, and he asked her out for a date. Here they were, five years later.

(Y/n) had music playing loudly from the kick ass stereo system that Nikki had put in. Once he gave up heroin, he was all about the newest technology. Large TV’s, CD players, this new thing called a DVD player, which essential was a CD but cost about triple the amount of a VHS. He was all about looking towards the future, and while (Y/n) liked that, she was a little overwhelmed with all the new technology.

But the stereo system, she liked that.

She had Too Fast for Love playing as she put the load of clean laundry away. She was dancing around, minding her own business without a care in the world. She opened up the wrong drawer on Nikki’s dresser, meaning to put some socks away but instead opening up the drawer where he kept his old t-shirts. As she went to shut it, something loud rattled in it. Frowning, she opened the drawer up again.

And there, under an old, cut up Bad Boys Hollywood, CA shirt, was a gun.

“What the fuck?” (Y/n) asked herself as she sat the basket down and picked it up. It was shiny and smooth. (Y/n) had seen lots of guns in her life; her family had hunted up in the mountains for many years. So she wasn’t afraid of the gun.

She was more afraid as to why Nikki had one.

“Don’t mess with that,” A voice said behind her, making her jump some. “You’ll hurt yourself.” (Y/n) turned to look at Nikki, the gun still in her hand.

“Why do you have it?” She asked. He walked forward and gently took it out of her hand, placing it back in the drawer.

“Protection,” He told her.

“Protection?” She asked. He sighed and sat her down on the bed, sitting next to her.

“Back in the 80’s, before fame and everything, I lived in some really shitty places,” He told her. “And not every drug dealer is your friend, especially when your famous. I had a lot of shit going on. But once I sobered up, I took lessons on how to use this beauty, and I have a license.”

“Oh…” (Y/n) nodded. “Wait, you went to a range?”

“Yes ma’am,” Nikki smirked. “I’m a pretty good shot too. Tommy, not so much.”

“You took Tommy to a gun range?” (Y/n) asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah. I tried to pay the guy to give him Nerf guns though. But Tommy insisted on using a “Tommy gun”.” He laughed. “I try to go at least once a month to practice. And once a year, there is a gun safety course at the learning center a few blocks from here. I try to go to that if I’m in town.”

“Well, at least you’re being responsible,” (Y/n) told him. “It just shocked me a little is all.”

“I guess I should’ve told you it was in that drawer. I didn’t even think of it,” He shrugged. “What were you doing in there anyway?”

“Laundry. I opened up the wrong drawer,” She told him. “I’m sorry if it seemed I was going through your stuff.” Nikki hugged her to his side and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Hey Nik?”

“Yeah?” He asked, looking down into her eyes.

“Would you mind if I went to the range with you once in awhile?” She asked. Nikki smiled and kissed her again.

“I think that’d be a good idea.”


End file.
